Piracy is an increasing problem faced by video content owners, such as companies that produce, market, and distribute motion pictures. In some instances, the piracy takes the form of unauthorized duplication or leaking of video, whether voluntary or not. In other instances, the piracy can take the form of unauthorized adaptation, editing, or other transformation of the video.
In any event, the piracy may be an “inside job”, in the sense that persons associated with, for example, the companies that produce, market, and distribute the motion pictures may be involved with the acts that constitute video piracy. In such instances, it may be beneficial to identify the insiders who are engaging in or otherwise involved with video piracy, whether such involvement is voluntary or not.